


Iced Cream

by RobanCrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobanCrow/pseuds/RobanCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Legault/Heath, with a twist of chocolate and vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Cream

It was hard not to admire the gorgeous green head and golden eyes. One of Bern's finest. Ah, former finest—he was a deserter, after all. Lord Hector, against the wishes of Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis, had decided to treat us with sweets before we set out to our doom, so we were enjoying the peace while it lasted. But I never would have imagined Heath to be the iced cream type. Especially not with Lady Vaida in our midst.

He looked up at me with a simple, accusatory, "What?" effectively reminding me that I was staring.

"Nothing," I assured, watching his tongue dart out to catch the melting cream. I duck-walked closer, hoping it would dribble down his chin a second time so that I might catch it for him. Always on the defensive, he drew back as I had forward, but not near as far as I had advanced. Just a little closer and I could—

"If you want it so badly, you can have it," he grumbled flatly, and thrust the waffle cone into my hands.

My face went from catty to confused as I blinked at the mess. I scowled as dribbles of chocolate and vanilla seeped into my gloves. With a smart retort on my tongue, I opened my mouth to reply.

And instead got a taste of hot cream.

His lips had crashed so passionately against mine that it knocked me off my feet and onto my rear. His heavy-lidded eyes fixed on me. For a moment, a very brief moment, his tongue grazed mine. As I stumbled to regain control, I might have even moaned.

But as quickly as he had overtaken me, he had replaced the distance between us, and it was done. The wyvern rider sat with his arms folded and resting on his knees, his eyes watching shadows in the distance, and a frown on the lips I wanted to taste again.

**Author's Note:**

> From 2009. Intended as a sample to apply as Legault for roleplay (which never ultimately happened). :'D Thank you for reading!


End file.
